Supernaturals
A Supernatural is, as one might expect, anyone that isn't wholely human. In SABO, Supernaturals can be Naturemen, Shifters, Vampires, and/or Weres. Naturemen Naturemen are people who have one or more limb that, instead of the standard flesh-and-blood limb, is an elemental representation. They come in the form of a fire, water, ice, dust (air), dirt, rock (stone), electric (energy), or wood (life) limbs. These limbs, while they feel normal for the natureman and cannot directly* harm them, act as though that limb was made of that element. For example, an ice limb won't cause frostbite to the natureman, but can cause frostbite to another. Fire limbs can burn paper and clothing. In addition, certain personality traits are leeched from the element and into the person by their 20s, as according to the following table: Naturemen are born when one or more ley lines run directly through the site of conception. A natureman may have multiple limbs each with a different elements, but no one limb may be of two elements at once. In addition to differences in personality, a naturman also has the following changes in stats: .*Secondary and further influence from the limb can still harm a natureman. For example, while a natureman's electric limb won't shock him when it gets close to him, it will charge metal he touches with it and shock him if a part of his non-electric self gets too close to the metal. Similarly, a frost limb won't cause frostbite from the limb alone, but it can chill a surface to the point that handling it causes him frostbite. Shifters Shifters are people that can change their body into any living organism they have been able to study for at least an hour, be it plant, animal, or otherwise, though it takes a from approximately the same size as the shifter. As it takes concentration, it does mentally fatigue and tire a shifter, and they cannot hold their form while they sleep. Shifters retain their intelligence and Mental stats while they shift, but are otherwise the exact same as the thing they are shifting into. It is possible to perform hybrid shifts, where a shifter combines two forms for certain uses. Partial shifts are also possible, but require much more concentration, energy, and training than a shift or hybrid shift. Shifters are only born, and only so long as at least one of the parents is a shifter, or they are born in the unrestricted presence of at least one other person, terrestrial plant, aquatic plant, terrestrial animal, and aquatic animal. Due to their highly malleable nature, all of a shifter's physical stats start at 9, and they only get a number of skill points equal to 1/3 their Intelligence. Due to their rarity, a shifter begins with only •100 to spend. When shifting into an animal that is not approximately the same size as the Shifter, subtract one point from each stat per five feet of scaling down, and add one point to each stat per five feet of scaling up. Vampires Vampires are people who require blood to live, and catch fire in sunlight within a second. There is nothing to restrict their feeding besides self-control, though blood doesn’t have much of a taste. They have a natural increase to speed, agility, healing, and lifespan, but cannot reproduce normally. If something impales or divides their heart in some way, they will die. Vampires can only be made by feeding upon an unturned beyond the point of death. Weres Weres are people that, during one specific phase of the moon, turn completely into an animal. This animal form is always the same, be it wolf, rabbit, or whale. There is no pain or discomfort during the change, and thus can occur while a were is sleeping. Weres do not retain their intelligence during their change. This change cannot be controlled. Weres naturally take on some of the characteristics of their animal form, such as the cunning of a fox or the placidity of a sloth. The animal a were turns into is determined by the most common animal in the area that can live in the were's environs. If another person casts a polymorph spell on a were, instead of turning into the designated animal, they turn into their were animal. If a child is born of one or more were parents, the child is a were. Signs of being a were emerge around puberty, and include faster hair and nail growth, mood swings, and replications of animal noises. After a were first changes, their change phase is locked in for the rest of their lives. Injuries sustained while changed are applied to the human form. Weres can also be made from bites while changed; weres made in this fashion will change the next time the phase of the moon when they were bitten comes around. Category:People/Society Category:Characters